Missing Weasley
by FrodoForPrez
Summary: What happens when George wakes up and Fred is gone? Who is the new exchange student? Everyone seems to like her including the mysterious Master Malfoy.
1. Where'd he go?

A/N: This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it so please review. Tell me what you think and I will write more. I am hoping there might be some mushy stuff in the future! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize!  
  
It was the summer before their 5th year at Hogwarts. Over the summer Harry had been staying at Ron's house, and for the last few weeks of the summer holiday, Hermione was there too. But they weren't the only guests. Both Bill and Charlie were back, and Percy was actually home from work, so the house was very crammed.  
  
Because of Harry's generous donation, and much to Mrs. Weasley's disappointment, Fred and George had started a Joke shop. They were often up early working on new ideas and inventions, but today when George had waken up, Fred wasn't there. Instantly he panicked and woke up the other boys. They were all sharing a room. All five of them went to the joke shop to search for Fred. But he wasn't there, or in the house, or at the Ministry of Magic, or anywhere else.  
  
Where could he be they all wondered? Harry and Ron decided to talk about it. Both of them realized that Fred must of run away. But where, he was always with George? Ginny and Hermione were sharing a room and it wasn't long until they woke up. They were wondering what all the commotion was about. "Breakfast everyone" Mrs. Weasley called out, "Also your Hogwarts letters are here"  
  
"Oh no" George exclaimed, "We haven't told mum about Fred yet. She'll go balistic!" "We'll just let her find out herself" Ron shrugged.  
  
"Is Fred still sleeping then?" Mrs. Weasley questioned as they appeared downstairs. "Well actually....." George started, but couldn't finish.  
  
"We can't find him" Bill finished the horrid sentence for George, wincing. "WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley cried out.  
  
"Yea, we looked everywhere." Then Mrs. Weasley turned around and started to frantically make phone calls, and everyone else continued on with their breakfast quietly.  
  
When Harry, Bill and Charlie were talking about quidditch, Hermione, Ginny and Hermione were telling Percy about there previous school year, and Mrs. Weasley was talking to George about Fred; Ron was looking at his Hogwarts letter. There was going to be a 5th year American exchange student, and she'd be staying in Gryffindor. After a while Harry and Hermione saw this too. They were all thinking something different. Harry was wondering if she played quidditch, Hermione was wondering what classes she'd be taking and Ron was wondering what she looked like.  
  
Soon after breakfast, Mrs. Weasley told them that they'd be traveling to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. Of course, they would be traveling by floo powder. It was the only way. By now, Harry was quite use to using floo powder, but being a muggle born Hermione wasn't. Though she was afraid to admit that she was. They all slowly got through the fire when the last three people were Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
"You go first 'mione," Ron and Harry insisted. "Oh, er. well alright," Hermione cautiously replied.  
  
Hermione stepped into the fire place and clearly said, "Diagon Alley," but she was afraid she would get out in the wrong fireplace. So taking care not to get out to late, she quickly stepped out. She quickly realized that she had gotten out either too early or too late because the first thing she saw was a giant bedroom with a green and silver lined queen sized bed. She heard a voice coming to the door and hid beneath the bed. It was the voice of someone she knew all too well.  
  
"Yes father," Spoke the infamous Draco Malfoy, "I do need new robes this year. I am not going to wear robes two years in a row like some filthy poor person." Malfoy entered the room and Hermione froze like a rabbit hiding from a fox. He grabbed his wallet, checked himself out in the mirror then paused, "I wonder if Granger has changed?" he said out loud, quietly, but out loud.  
  
For some odd reason Hermione had the slightest urge to see what Malfoy looked liked, if he had changed, but from under the bed, all she could see was his feet. Malfoy quickly exited and Hermione got to her feet. She looked at the fireplace and saw a flowerpot full of floo powder that looked like it hadn't been used in ages. "Probably too filthy for that spoiled baby," Hermione thought with a quiet chuckle. She grabbed some of the floo powder, and threw herself in the fireplace saying Diagon Alley. This time she happened to get out at the right fireplace, right inside of Flourish and Blot's. She quickly realized that Harry and Ron would be at the Quidditch store, so she ran over there and found them.  
  
"Hello Harry. Hello Ron," Hermione said with a smile. "Hermione!" They both said together, "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" "Then why are you in here? Do you honestly think I would be in a quidditch supplies shop? But that is besides the point." She added, "I landed in a wizarding house, saw a bucket of floo powder and left as quickly as I entered." It wasn't entirely a lie. She HAD landed in a wizarding house, and she HAD saw a bucket of floo powder. She just didn't leave right away. She also omitted whose house she landed in.  
  
"Shall we go buy our supplies then Hermione?" Harry questioned. And with that they left to go to Flourish and Blot's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally it was September 1st, the day they were to go to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were both taking care of their racing brooms (Ron had finally made the quidditch team) and Hermione was glancing around to find all the other prefects. They weren't too happy when they that saw Malfoy had been made a prefect, although Hermione did notice that he looked unexplainably cuter?!?!. 


	2. I'm glad you could come

Somewhere over New York...... 10 pm  
  
"Oh Fleur... I'm soooo glad you could meet me here," Fred Weasley gently whispered in to Fleur Delacour's ear. " 'Tis my pleasure," she giggled back. After the TriWizard Tournament, Fred Weasley and Fleur Delacour had planned on meeting over the summer. Fleur was so interested in Bill, Fred's older brother, that she decided the other Weasley boys her age were actually kind of cute.  
  
Fred and Fleur had met at the bottom of the Statue of Liberty. They both agreed that was one of their first destinations in the US. After talking, giggling and thoroughly enjoying each other, they went to a restaurant to get some drinks. "I feel so bad," commented Fred. "Why?" Fleur answered "Because I left my family without telling them," he replied. "So did I, so did I" was her response to that.  
  
Fleur laid her head on Fred's shoulder. Fred took comfort in her and relaxed. They sat there for a few minutes, quiet, thinking. Finally Fred asked Fleur if she was tired. She told him yes, so he left her to find hotel listings in the phone book. 


	3. The new Student

Back in England...  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione walked onto the Hogwart's Express and looked for an empty compartment. They found one that was all empty except for one girl who looked about their age. She was sitting all by herself. Ron instantly introduced himself.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." The girl replied, "Hi, I'm Halley London. I'm the 5th year exchange student who'll be staying and Hogwarts this year with the Gryffindor House."  
  
Ron melted at the sound of her voice and her looks. She had very long, layered, light brown hair that had a hint of blonde, beautiful hazel eyes and was just an inch or two shorter than he was.  
  
Harry decided that it was his turn, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Do you like quidditch? I'm a seeker on the house team and have a Firebolt." "Oh my gosh! I have always wanted to meet you. Yes! I love quidditch. I have a StarSpangle. It's like the Firebolt, just it's American.  
  
Now, Hermione hadn't really thought of any thing to say; She is so good at everything! Gosh, I hope she doesn't take my spot in their lives. "Well we'll leave you two girls to each other. Ron and I will talk over here." Harry said with a smile. Ron slightly protested, but Harry pulled him away.  
  
While Hermione and Halley were struggling to keep up a conversation, Harry and Ron were deeply into one. "Ron! I know you like her, but look at Hermione. She feels left out!" "But Harry, just look at her. She is so beautiful and oh.....just listen to her voice. Don't love it?" "Maybe you think so Ron, but you know I've like Hermione forever and I am not going to let her feel bad."  
  
"What! You just said you liked Hermione? Are you sure I knew, because I didn't." "Oops, um...... Did I just say that? Ron, I am sorry I never told you before. And well, it wasn't forever, just since the beginning of last year" "Yea, well you could have told me -"Ron was interrupted by someone entering their compartment. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the two Gryffendorks." Smirked Malfoy as he entered the compartment. 


End file.
